New Girl
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Story for JuliaFoolia! It's Bring-Your-Sibling-To-School day at HA. When JAde brings her little sister, Julia, what will happen might make one Ms. Tori Vega angry. Read and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

-Jade's POV-

Julia… What do you think of when you hear that name? Some people think a person that loves and is loved by many people. They also say that they are artistic and and are very talented. They're good at expressing themselves to people and aren't afraid to. A person that you can trust with a good secret and is very loveable. Someone who is unique and out there and just loves to stand out in a crowd.

Well, I think of my sister. My little, twelve year old, annoying, know-it-all sister. It was stupid Bring Your Sibling to School day at Hollywood Arts. Leave it to Hollywood Arts to come up with a stupid twist on an old school holiday. You know, Bring Your Child to Work day, can you say lame? So I had no choice to bring my sister, Julia. She thinks she knows everything just because she's really smart.

You see, Julia has skipped just a few grades. Now she goes to this junky high school somewhere in East LA. She's a freshman there and probably the smallest person at that school. I actually kind of feel bad for her because those other punks pick on her for being so much younger than everyone else. Which is stupid because she's only, like, two years younger than all of the other freshman.

I'll admit that I love her though. I think she has an amazing talent, she can act and sing. Julia West. Watch out for that name because it will be famous one day. Of course not as famous as the name Jade West, but you know what I mean. But I wouldn't be caught dead saying this to her. I probably wouldn't even be caught on my death bed telling her that. She will never know from me.

"Jade, thanks for bringing me to school with you today." She told me.

We were sitting in my blue mustang at this dang stoplight that won't turn green already. We were waiting and waiting forever. I'm pretty sure I was on the verge of strangling Julia.

"It's not like I had much of a choice. I would look like a loser for being the only person in the school who brought their sibling."

It looked like I hurt her feelings, but I didn't care that much. Since when do I ever?

"What's the school like?" Julia asked me for the millionth time today "Do I just follow you around all day?"

"No."

"Well what do I do then?"

"You see," I turned towards her "I have this thing called _talent._ It's why I go to Hollywood Arts. Because it's a school for the _talented. _So the teacher's will ask you to show off whatever_ talent_ you may or may not have."

The light finally turned green after such a long time of waiting. Julia kept asking me a whole bunch of random questions about how everyone was there. I was so tempted to throw myself out of the car out of desperation. I wanted to kill myself right then and there. For a smart kid, this chick was pretty dumb. She didn't know squat about Hollywood Arts, she won't last two minutes in this school. Sikowitz will have her crying by first period. He has a way of doing that with Cat, maybe he could do the same with Julia.

Julia has only ever met Cat once when she was a little baby. Even than, Cat didn't have red hair, she had frizzy brown hair. It looked like a hair bomb exploded on top of her head back then. Oh God, I loved making fun of that head of hair. Well, anyway, she has never met any of the other raving lunatics I call friends. She's met Beck though. I try to keep them away from each other because it's obvious how gaga she gets over him. It kind of reminded me of, well, me four years ago.

We finally arrived at school about fifteen minutes later. The whole entire school was littered with teenagers singing and dancing, as always. Standing beside almost everybody who was singing and/or dancing was a confused looking kid, not as always.

"Oh wow! This place is absolutely amazing! Jade, you go to _school_ here? It looks more like a giant playground!"

"Don't say that. Don't… ever say that. This is a place of major seriousness."

Just as I said this, Robbie walked past me with that stupid puppet of his. Of course.

"Oh yeah, everyone here is just as stuck up as you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN JuliaFoolia! I love your crazy reviews! They bring me so much joy, you have no idea! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Everybody keep in mind that I'll be frequently changing points of views. PS, What is your favorite song?)**

-Julia's POV-

This school was absolutely, positively AMAZING! I couldn't believe that my own older sister went here. I already know that she is super talented, and I already know that she is one of the people on the top of the whole school talent wise, but to be better than _all _of these people is amazing. The school was bursting with talent and graffiti. Seriously, the lockers had all sorts of designs on them. One of them was weird though; it was covered in a bunch of dried junk. Standing next to that locker was a weird looking, curly red-haired, skinny jean wearing boy. He was getting some books from his smelly locker. Really, it smelt like something died inside of it. There was a little mini-weirdo standing next to him.

"Who is that and what is that on his locker?" I said and pointed over towards were the boy was.

"Just walk away. Quietly." Jade said and cautiously backed away from the strange boy.

"What's his talent?"

"No one knows…"

Jade took me to her locker and pushed a girl with brown wavy hair away from it. Her locker was covered in… scissors? I knew my sister was a little bit weird, but not this much. I knew she had an obsession for scissors, but not this big of an obsession.

"What do you want Vega?" Jade said and angrily opened her scissor covered locker.

"I need to borrow your sister for a second, Sikowitz won't quit bothering me. He is so convinced that I have a second sister."

Jade looked like she was thinking over it. One time, she tried to sell me, and it worked. I was with some stranger for a whole day before my parents got me back.

"Sure… you can keep her" uh oh, there it was again. I don't even know this Vega girl.

"Hey," Vega said "I'm Tori Vega."

She threw an arm around me and walked me to were a man that looked like a hippy was. He was standing by a locker that had a light-up sign that said "Make it Shine"

"Sikowitz! This my… _sister. _Umm…"

"Julia." I said and stuck my hand out towards the odd man.

"Oh, thank heavens, Tori. I thought you were stuck with just Trina as a sister. But you…" he was pointing towards me "You have an odd resemblance to Jade West." He walked away sipping on a coconut. A coconut?

"Umm, what was that all about? How come you couldn't use your own sister?"

Tori rolled her eyes as the man walked away and faced me.

"Because my sister goes to school here. Plus, she is the most annoying girl in the world. Scratch that, most annoying being on this god forsaken planet."

I slowly walked away from this Tori girl just as I had with the skinny jean boy with an unknown talent. I was about ten feet away from her and ran the rest of the way back to Jade. I'll be sure to tell Mom about this later.

I kept bumping into people who were dancing and singing and what not. There was one boy who was playing a piano that was attached to his locker. I accidentally bumped into him and he stumbled into his locker. I was really embarrassed and I could feel my face growing red. There was a boy standing next to the one that I had bumped into that looked almost exactly like him.

"I'm really sorry, I—"

"It's ok," he said in a silky smooth voice "I'm André Harris, this is my little bro, Leon."

Leon looked around my age. He was holding a guitar that looked really old. He looked almost exactly like André, just smaller than him. But not by much.

"I'm Julia West."

André seemed to step back a little bit and gained a little bit of a shocked look. He must know my sister. The other boy, Leon, stretched out his hand and I shook it. He seemed kind of shy.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, that's my sister…"

All of a sudden, a tiny girl with red hair pounced at André and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and wouldn't let go. It was kind of awkward just staring at them.

"Hey hey!" she said in a perky voice.

"Cat, this is Julia We—"

"Ohmigod! I haven't seen you in forever!"

She let go of André's neck and clung on to mine. I knew this girl? I certainly don't remember ever meeting her.

"I'm Cat Valentine! This is André!" she leaned in so she was right next to my ear "He's my boyfriend." She whispered really softly and then giggled

I actually kind of remember Jade mentioning this Cat girl a few time before. I remember hearing about the red-velvet hair and the annoyingly perky voice. She doesn't seem as bad as Jade made her out to be. Actually, she seemed nice. Cat sure seemed to like André; when she finally let go of me, she went back to clinging onto André.

I finally left after a bit of chatting with Leon and went back to Jade. Leon was actually a lot nicer than I thought he would be. I found out thay he goes to the middle school that is attached to my high school and is only a year older than me. He played the guitar for me and he was amazing. This school was amazing, and I will keep saying it until I forget how to!


	3. Chapter 3

-Jade's POV-

First period was with the crazy, coconut drinking teacher. Julia seemed to be amazed by Sikowitz and his crazy antics, but the rest of us are used to him. I guess you kind of do get used to him after spending two years with him. He is one of the best teachers, once you get passed his wackiness.

"Everybody, you may now bring up your brother and/or sister up to the stage to introduce them! Who wants to go first?"

Cat raised her hand and waved it all over the place. She seemed to be one of the very few people excited to do this. If this wasn't for a grade, Julia would be so out of here. She was sitting in the back of the room with the other siblings. That got me thinking; what about these people that don't have a brother or sister? What do they do? Do they just fail?

"Can I go?" Cat said over and over.

"Let's see here… how about… Cat!" Sikowitz announced and pointed towards the bubbly red-head.

"Yay!" she ran to the back of the room and grabbed a cute looking boy that was around 18. I've met him before, he's Cat's weirdo older brother. "Everybody! This is Bill! He's my older brother."

"Hi." Bill said and waved.

"He's the brother I always tell you guys about. One time, at a sleep away camp, he pulled a prank on the camp counselors and they made him walk home!"

Cat went on telling us all these things about her brother. She repeated a bunch of stories that she had already told us and told us that he could play guitar. Despite what everybody may think, Bill is actually a somewhat normal person who just gets himself into weird situations. Other than that, he was pretty average.

"André, how would you like to go next?" Sikowitz asked and pointed to the André.

"Sure thing. Leon, come here."

André's little brother, Leon, went up to the front of the room and stood next to his older brother. It was shocking how much they looked alike. Well, André did the same thing that Cat did; just basically tell a bunch of random stories and named all the instruments his brother could play. Leon, just like André, could play an array of instruments. From guitar to drums to piccolo, he could do it all.

After André's brother sat down everybody else waited for their turn to go up. There were only a few people who didn't have a sibling, I kind of expected there to be more. Beck was one of the few people who didn't have anyone with them. But then, the time came for me to come up.

"Is that everyone? I feel like we are forgetting someone…" Sikowitz hinted at me.

I got out of my chair and reluctantly walked up to the front of the classroom. I stared out into the small crowd of students and their siblings and searched for Julia. When I finally saw her, I noticed she was already in a little clique of people. She seemed to be really close to that Leon boy. Maybe she liked him. Now there's a West girl right there. Striving for what she likes.

"Julia!" I said and snapped my fingers.

Julia came running to the front of the room. She was in the middle of a conversation with Leon and some other kids and seemed to be a little bit angry with me for interrupting it. Oh well. She'll get over it.

"Everyone. This is my little sister Jul—"

"Wait a second! Wait a second!" Sikowitz interrupted me "Didn't I meet you earlier. I thought you were Tori's younger sister."

"No. we've never met." Julia said. That must've been what Tori needed her for.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely," I glared at Sikowitz "Interrupted, this is my little sister, Julia."

I looked out into the crowd and waited for their attention. I especially made a clear glare straight towards Tori.

"I guess she can act a little bit, she was the lead in her school play last year. I've heard her sing, but not enough to tell you whether she's good or not. Umm… she's skipped a few grades and goes to some boring, talentless high school in East LA." I looked towards Sikowitz "Am I done?"

"No. you said she can act, let's see an alphabetical improv!"

Julia looked a little bit confused. I took a couple of minutes to explain to her what an alphabetical improv was. I couldn't believe that it took her so long to completely understand what it was.

"Somebody say a letter; any letter!" Sikowitz shouted to the crowd of students.

"Y!" Tori blurted.

"So they can do an alphabetical improv, Tori!" Sikowitz replied.

"No, no, the _letter _Y. Not _why._"


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN This is going to be Tori's POV so you can get some thoughts in this chapter. She'll be giving a commentary throughout the most of it.)**

-Tori's POV-

"Young people like you shouldn't be at this school." Jade started.

"Zoos should have an exhibit just for you!" Julia lashed back.

Whoa. I wish I came up with that in my first alphabetical improv with Jade. This girl was clever. She might be some competition for the rest of us today. Let's hope Julia can't sing good. That would not end up well on my part.

"And where would yours be, sis?"

Ooh, nice one Jade, but I could tell that Julia didn't let that one faze her. She had a look of determination in her eyes. This was definitely going to be an amusing day, I could tell already.

"Beyond yours_. _Right next to the penguins. You should come visit sometime, it's better than yours."

"Care to tell me why?"

Julia took a few moments to think about what she was going to say next. I could see Sikowitz starting to count down inside his head. You only have a certain amount of time before you were "out" of the game. Or well, the acting exercise at least.

"Do the words, _stuck up gank _mean anything to you?"

Jade had this offended look on her face. There were some snickers coming from the other students. I'll admit, even I laughed a little bit. But Jade looked a little bit hurt. It's hard to believe, but I think she thinks Julia is doing better than her.

"Exactly what are you trying to say?"

"Forget it. If you don't understand now you never will."

Ouch. Jade didn't seem to appreciated that one. She took a step closer to Julia and lared at her. Poor little Julia looked like she was about to dash out of the room in fear or something. Jade can be intimidating.

"God! Why do you always act like such a know it all. You're not _that _much smarted than me!"

Wait a second, did Jade just call herself dumb?

"_Hello, _I kind of am."

I could see a little bit of a rivalry forming right in front of my eyes. Right about now, I really wish I didn't choose to sit right in front of the stage. I could almost see a fight break out right in front of me. Gulp.

"I really doubt that." Jade retorted

"Jade. Jade. Jade, just admit it; I'm smarter than you are. But then again, you are more _talented _than I am. Remember? This is a school for _talent." _

Jade seemed to gain a little bit of a smirk. I think that might've just been some sort of inside thing. I've never seen Jade smile before. In pictures, sure, but not in real life. It was a weird kind of pleasant.

"Kay, I'll agree with you on that one. But that doesn't mean you're smarter than me."

"Let's see about that. What's ten times ten?"

"One hundred. Hah! Who's the smart one now!"

"_Most _certainly not you." Julia replied, arms crossed and smiling.

"Wait… oh shoot!"

"Jade! You are out! The next letter was—" Sikowitz shouted and pointed at Jade.

"M! I know!" She shouted in Sikowtiz's face. poor Sikowitz. He doesn't need Jade's verbal abuse.

The rest of the class started laughing as Jade's cheeks grew an unnatural shade of red. I've never seen Jade embarrassed before. It was even weirder than watching her smile. Her smiles were just devious, this was just painful to watch. Really, excruciatingly painful. And, as Jade would say, not the good kind.

"But! That's not fair!" Jade whined.

"Maybe next time, _sis." _Julia said and gave a funny look to Jade.

Julia skipped to the back of the classroom. Very Cat-like. Speaking of Cat, where was she? And where was André? Oh, wait a second. I think I know where they are…


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN I'm so happy that JuliaFoolia is enjoying this story! Again, people, I need some more songs! They can even be by Victoria Justice!**__**And we all know how much I hate her autotune. And somebody name an animal. I'm trying to take all your suggestions into consideration.)**

-Julia's POV-

Wow! I'm so proud of myself; I have outwitted my older sister at her own game. That just proves that I am so much smarter than she is. Everybody knows that ten times ten is one hundred. The best part had to be when I walked off the stage into a roar of applause from the class. Even that weird Tori girl was clapping for me; but Cat and André weren't there. I wonder where they went. Well I hope they're having enough fun to make up for what just happened on that improv stage.

"That was great!" Leon said and patted me on the back.

He set his guitar down beside his chair and turned the seat he was in towards me. Our chairs were in the back right next to the door. That got me thinking: I should have been able to see Cat and André leave. Unless they left while I was on stage. Oh well. I guess I really shouldn't care. It wasn't any of my business; if they wanted to disappear, let them.

Someone opened the door and tried to sneak in. It looked like Cat and André, but it was hard to tell. They concealed themselves well among the crowd of teenagers. Ok, so it was Cat and André. They got up in their chairs and pretend like they hadn't gone anywhere. Very smooth.

"My brother always tells me how your sister thinks she so much better than everyone else, no offense."

"None taken. I completely understand that. She thinks she's all that, but I love her anyway."

"Yeah," Some random dude in front of us said. "It's about time somebody took your sister down a notch."

I gave the dude a funny look and backed up a bit. Who was this? Who was kind of scary. He was wearing a camouflage jacket with the sleeves cut off and his hair was all over the place. The guy looked like he hasn't showered in weeks. Weirdo.

"Who is that?" I asked Leon.

"I… Don't know."

We moved our seats far, far away from the strange boy and settled back down, Sikowitz was talking about something, but I wasn't really paying attention. I could feel Jade's eyes burning wholes in me. I think I really upset her. On top of that, it was only first period. That's great. I'll have her hating my guts by lunch. Yippee!

"Jade!" I heard Sikowitz yell "Choose your group!"

"Cat, Beck, Tori, Leon… Julia."

I heard my name being said by a very angry voice. I looked up towards the stage and saw Cat, Beck, Tori, and Jade standing on it. Jade was glaring at me and Leon with daggers for eyes. Leon patted my shoulder and got up to walk to the stage. I got up and followed him, reluctantly. I didn't know what we were doing, but I had a good feeling it would be either painful or embarrassing. Maybe even both. Oh God, please don't let it be both.

"Ok," Sikowitz said and clapped his hands "The setting is…"

"A boxing match!" The curly haired boy with a puppet blurted out.

"And fans are trying to get in the middle of the fight!" The puppet yelled

"Oh, good one Robbie. Rex. What a nice change of events!" Sikowitz said and took a sip of his coconut "Jade, you are a professional boxer and… Julia is your opponent."

"Gooood." Jade said, obviously planning something

"Tori, you are a fan of Julia's. Cat you are Jade's fan. Beck, you are the annoying announcer. Leon, you are the ref."

They all nodded their heads and I gulped. I was beyond scared. My life was in danger here and nobody even noticed. Me and Jade readied ourselves and got into a boxing position. Our fists were in front of our faces and we were staring each other down. I could feel a weird feeling in my stomach that made me want to puke. If she actually hits me, I think I might barf all over the stage. Oh God, please don't let her hit me. Please tell that she knows how to stage fight. Pretty please with a cherry on top.[

"No script, aaaand… action!"


	6. Chapter 6

-Leon's POV-

This was definitely not going to end well. I could see the determination in her eyes. She _wanted_ that little sister of hers dead and gone. Don't get me wrong, I really like this Julia, but I don't exactly blame Jade for wanting to hurt her sister so much. Julia _did _kind of humiliate her in front of the whole entire class and there brother/sister. I think this Bring Your Sibling to School thing is ruining their relationship as sisters. I could practically see them tearing apart in front of my eyes.

And now, right here in front of me, there were these two girls. One with fire in her blue eyes, another with fear and a hint of guilt in her brown ones. Both getting ready for a stage fight. Something tells me that this will not be a very clean fight. There will be bloodshed and maybe some cracked and/or broken ribs. This will be very painful to watch.

"No script, aaaand… action!"

Cat and Tori were to the side of the stage waiting for the right time to come up. Beck walked in between the two sisters and threw his arms up. I stood towards the back of the stage and got into what I thought seemed like a boxing referee standing position.

"In this corner is the bone crushing champion… Shelby Andrews!" Beck said and threw one of his hands in Jade's direction. He really couldn't think of a better name for her? "And in this corner is our newcomer, Angela Peters!"

Jade and Julia met in the center of "ring" and stared each other down. Julia tried her best to be intimidating, but failed miserably at it. Jade was just too scary to be matched by anyone, especially not her own little sister.

Jade took the first swing at Julia the second Beck got out from between the two. Julia had this look of pure panic on her face just before she ducked and just barely missed her sister's hurtling fist. Jade went back into a boxing position with her fists in front of her face. Julia did the same after she brought herself back to her feet.

"Ooh! An Angela just barely missed that one, ladies and gentleman!" Beck announced to the classroom.

"Come on, newbie. Get up here and fight like a man!" Jade yelled at her sister. She quickly tried to throw another punch, but missed.

All of a sudden, Cat and Tori rushed up onto the stage and glommed onto the two girls.

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! It's Angela!" Tori shouted into Julia's face and grabbed her around the waist.

"It's… It's… SHELBY ANDREWS!" Cat screamed and did the same with Jade.

They couldn't have come in at a better time. I swear, I think they were on the side of the stage, saw the real intensity, and rushed up here to stop it. Because that is definitely what it seemed like that.

"Get off of me you crazy chick!" Jade yelled and harshly pushed Cat off the stage.

Jade stomped over to Julia and Tori and did the same thing to the poor brunette known as Tori Vega. Tori hit the ground with the loudest thud in the world. It sounded so painful that it brought goose bumps to my arms. I kind of felt bad for her. Cat, too. They both were going to be feeling that in the morning. Especially Tori.

Jade finally got to her target and stared down at her. I noticed that Julia shuddered and I could only imagine what might've been going through her head. Jade reeled her fist back behind her head and glared down at her little sister. Her fist soared through the air and you could almost hear everybody in the room gasp what seemed to look like Jade giving Julia a good punch in the eye. I heard a gasp, a squeak, and a chuckle, all in that order. A gasp from the crowd, a squeak from Julia, and a chuckle from Jade.

Julia uncovered her face and looked up at Jade. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. I kept switching my view between Jade and Julia. Jade cracked a little bit of a devious smile. Julia seemed to be alright. Not a bruise or anything on her. They both started to laugh at what had just happened. I was so confused I have no idea what in the world just happened between the two girls that I was supposed to be reffing in a boxing match. I, like everyone else, was hopelessly confused.

"CUT!" Sikowitz shouted into my ear. Where in the world did he come from? "You. Were. Out. Of character."

"What?"

"Jade, you know what I mean. You have to stay in—" He was interrupted by the school bell. The bell sounded different than the bell we had at my school. This one was more enjoyable to listen to. "And that's a wrap everyone. Siblings, it was a pleasure to meet you. My students, you better be here tomorrow."

"Why wouldn't we?" André, my older bro, asked the strange teacher.

"Oh… Noooo reason. No reason at all."

I looked at this weird teacher strangely and rushed over to André. This dude… kind of scared me just a teensy bit.

(AN sorry if this chapter is a little bit confusing. How did you guys like it in Leon's point of view? As always, you can leave me some sort of suggestion in your review. That is, if you decide to leave one.)


End file.
